With high speed development of mobile device related technologies, people have more and more demands on mobile devices, application scenarios of the mobile devices are more and more complex, and consequently, measuring data (for example, moving speed, position and direction) associated with a mobile terminal can be used for providing more convenience with user. For example, in an on-board scenario, the mobile terminal (a car itself or other devices on-board (called as the mobile terminal in the specification)) can share measuring data, including speed, position, driving direction and breaking when a certain event occurs, for describing the certain event during the car is travelling, with other cars by a V2V (vehicle to vehicle) message through V2V communication, so as to provide a data basis for safe and convenient driving with the user.
Generally, V2V related events (for example, an accident, congestion and the like) mostly occurs suddenly, and have high time requirements, thus transmission of a message packet triggered in response to such events has high requirements on timeliness and reliability. Therefore, a transmission solution capable of ensuring the timeliness and reliability of the V2V message is urgently required.